1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color correction apparatus for executing the optimum color correction with respect to actual image data such as a digital photographic image, a color correction method, and a recording medium having a color correction control program recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various color correcting processes have been carried out with respect to digital image data. Such color corrections include corrections that, for example, contrast is enlarged, color tone is adjusted, and brightness is adjusted. These color correcting processes are carried out by converting image data of each pixel on the basis of a fixed corresponding relation.
In an example for adjusting color tone, a color conversion table is prepared, and output data is produced with reference to the color conversion table using original image data as input data. Thereby, in case of adjustment of the skin color, the skin color part of an image becomes clear. As a method for extracting a pixel having a memory color such as the skin color, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11 (1999)-146219 discloses a method in which if image data belongs to the range of the desired color tone, its pixel is judged to be a pixel showing the skin color of a human being, and the desired color correction is applied to the pixel.